Gaze up at Despair
by xunlimitedsacredashesx
Summary: Several characters enter the world of the death in search for Dracula's soul to stop his curse. The story is in a setting of "Harmony of Despair" and is about what happend after the battle in 1999.
1. Chapter 1  Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania it belongs to Konami!**

Cruel was the only word to describe what happend in the year that Julius Belmont defeated the lord of darkness, world did not change in that year instead the people were digging into their grave by the evil that has walked over the earth. The evil was no living being but the curse that Dracula unleashed on humanity before he died. In the months that followed the curse drove people to madness killing friends and loved ones. But the time has come to put a stop to this curse.

Thirty-seven years after the curse was unleashed on the lands of the living Soma Cruz, the reincarnation of the lord of darkness was planning to create a entrance to the world of the death. And so he created a portal to that world using all of the souls he had collected over the years but at a cost...

There were colors mixing in the portal and signs of magic were flowing inside. The portal showed reflections of seven other people besides Soma. He saw that there were others that were ready to step into the portal that was mixed with colors and scenes of beauty and horror that belonged to the death. As Soma stepped into the portal he felt perfect harmony but a sudden feeling of despair was the last thing Soma felt from the real world as he fell into the abyss.

* * *

><p>Soma fell down into the abyss, the cold finger tips of darkness were surrounding his body slowly pulling him into madness. "No I won't be taken by the curse." The young man said to himself when the thought of Mina crossed his mind and he broke free of the binding of darkness. But he didn't awake in time and as he was falling he fell through the roof of a burning building and landed on the first floor.<p>

"Damn it..." Soma cursed as he was laying on the floor of the building and he struggled to stand up but when he heard people screaming outside he gathered his strength and ran to the door as fast as he could and kicked it open only to find a village that was burning down to the ground. The ashes were in the air, the scent of burning wood could be smelled in every corner of the village but it was the sky that made Soma stand in shock. It was red as the color of blood instead of the darkness of the night that was beyond it. "This is the world of the souls?"

While Soma was standing in shock several skeletons slowly surrounded him. "Was it like this all along?" as soon as Soma finished his sentence a knife was thrown at him but with his sharp senses he dodged it right on time and quickly threw the counter-attack with a swift dash and he grabbed the handle of his blade before he cut the skeleton's head off. But a much bigger skeleton jumped throught he window next to him. Soma tightened his grip on his blade and did a quick dash into his opponent's direction only to see a large fist punch through the skeleton destroying it completely.

Soma watched the skeleton's bones being scattered around in pieces. Soma looked up at the woman who was levitating in the air. The wind went through her hair and showed her lovely tresses and her long blue skirt was waving around beautifully. When the girl landed down on the ground she brushes the dust off her skirt with a sigh. "Who are you?" Soma asked when he loosened his grip on the blade he was carrying but he didn't lose his focus on his surroundings.

The girl turned her attention on Soma with a suspicious expression on her face but she soon turned to the buildings that were burning down in front of them. "I am Shanoa, the morning sun coming to vanquish this horrible night." the woman answered as she took a look at Soma's sword wondering how he would defeat that skeleton she defeated easily with just a sword. "And who are you and do you know where we are?" Shanoa asked with a curious tone in her voice. Meanwhile Soma walked to the skeleton raising his hand in the process and he absorbs the skeleton's soul.

"I am Som-" Shanoa's eyes widen in suprise and she quickly took a step back and she gathered her strength and prepared a strong wave of wind in both her hands. "No step further!" the girl yelled when she aimed one hand gathered with a strong wave of wind on Soma. "Who are you creature?" Soma tightened his grip on the handle of his blade again. "Calm down I am not here to harm y-" Soma's eyes suddenly widen in suprise when Shanoa turned her attention away from him.

"Someone help!" a loud scream yelled out through the streets of the village only to find Shanoa and Soma. They were the only ones to hear the call for help and Shanoa lowered down the wind in her hands and soon ran into the direction of the scream. Soma followed Shanoa and wasn't far behind her. Not far from where Soma and Shanoa defeated one of the many skeletons in the city a mage was fighting a horde of skeletons herself. "Raging fire!" the girl screamed out as she burned down a group of skeletons. After that she turned around as fast as she could to face another group of skeletons.

She pulled the book she was carrying closer to her stomach and she places her hand on the left page. "Piercing Beam!" a beam shot out of her book and a part of the skeletons were blown off their body and they soon fell on the ground. "Take that you stupid skeleton! I won't go down that eas-" The wall behind her was suddenly destroyed when a large skeleton jumps through the wall and lands down on the ground ready to throw a barrel at her. It was too late for the mage to react but then a sharp black end of a dark brown whip hits the skeleton's head so hard that the skeleton breaks into pieces in a instant.

"You need to concentrate more on your surroundings." a voice came from the shadows but the man quickly stepped into the light of the fire but the darkness still covered the left side of his face. "Huh, who are you?"the mage asked with a tone in her voice as if she was suprised and a smirk went across the man's face. He slashed his whip against the ground creating a small crack in the street tiles. After his whip makes contact with the tiles he dashes past the skeletons and whips every single one of them as he dashed past them. They soon meet the ground, in pieces. Another large skeleton jumps down through the wall of a building and lands in front of the unknown warrior.

The skeleton screams as loud as it could but the warrior was not intimidated and he throws his dagger into the skeleton's head which causes it to stagger. When that happend the warrior twirls the whip in circles in the air before he throws it around the skeleton's neck. "Hah!" After that he pulls the whip towards him ripping the skeleton's head off in the process. The warrior swings his whip to the left and smacks the two remaining skeletons with the head of the bigger skeleton creating a small moment of silence after they collide. When the dust lifts up the only thing that was left were the broken bones of the skeletons.

When the warrior was done he let out a sigh and he let the whip rest on his shoulder. "Thanks." Charlotte said with a warm smile on her face but the warrior didn't react because he was watching the burning courtyard that was behind them. "That kind of fighting style, I have seen it before with Jonathan but he's not carrying the whip. Could it be that he isn't part of the Belmont clan. She whispered softly when she closed her book.

The warrior picked up his dagger and put it back in it's sheath. After that he slowly turned to Charlotte revealing a scar over left his eye. "Your wrong there child. I am a Belmont." As the village was burning Soma and Shanoa made their way to the sceam for help not knowing what waited ahead of them...


	2. Chapter 2 Dancing in Phantasmic  Hell

While things were running into motion no one felt the eyes that were upon them that were watching from the darkness.

The eyes of a beautiful, powerful, mysterious but above all evil creature. The helpess scream echoes through the streets of the village and the only two people to answer it's call were Soma and Shanoa. "Damn where did it come from?" Soma thought while he ran around the corner and stepped into an alley only to meet another wave of skeletons. Shanoa stopped running and waited for Soma to see what he was capable off. "Bone pillar!" Soma raised his hand in the direction of the skeletons and a large flame shot out of the palm of his hand burning most of the skeletons to crisps after that he dashes to the last skeleton that was alive and jumped in the air.

When he's above the skeleton he executes his dive attack and kicks the skeleton against the ground before he stabbed his sword into the skeleton's head. "I guess that will do." Shanoa thought dissappointed. She was expecting something impressive but instead she saw an average attack. But she wasn't the only one who was concerned about Soma's power because he was as well. Soma felt his power slipping away "Could this be because of the portal?" He thought with a serious expression on his face when he pulled his sword out of the skeleton's head but he quickly shrugged off the thought when Shanoa ran past him into the direction of the scream they heard earlier.

Meanwhile Charlotte watched the man who helped her walk out of the alley they were in and he stopped when he could see the whole courtyard. He closed his left eye the moment he slashed a Medusa head in half with his whip and he watched it burn up. "I hate these things as much as I hate Dracula." He thought to himself when he closed his other eye as well but they both open halfway when Charlotte stepped next to him. "But if your a Belmont then could you be the one in the Vampire Killer's memory?" The descendant of the Belmont clan looked down in thought before he turned to Charlotte.

"Before I answer your question I want you to answer mine...how did you get here?" Charlotte scratches the back of her neck softly and she slowly looked up at the sky that was colored in blood. "I entered a portal, then I fell from the sky. But lucky for me I am a mage so I didn't hit the ground. But before that happend I was searching for someone in a castl-" Charlotte stopped when the Belmont placed his hand on her shoulder. "This is not the right time to tell me your story." The Belmont cut her off not wanting to spend to much time hearing her story and he slowly removed his hand from her shoulder.

Charlotte let out a sigh to make it clear that she was annoyed by what he just did but she soon looked up at him instead of the sky with a raised eyebrow as if asking for the answer to her question. The member of the Belmont clan rested his whip on his shoulder again. "My name is Trevor Belmont, I don't know about being a memory of the Vampire Killer but I certainly was in possession of it earlier when I was also searching for someone in a castle but when that portal appeared out of nowhere. I felt drawn to it and so I came here." Trevor said with a serious expression on his face and Charlotte nodded to his answer. "You were in possession of the Vampire Killer?" Charlotte asked when she was about to step into the courtyard but her eyes widen in suprise when she felt a sudden earthquake.

"What was that?" Charlotte thought out loud but Trevor quickly pulled his whip off his shoulder and slashed it against the tiles again. "Get ready something's coming!" Trevor said right before six fire balls were shot into their direction. Each of them were the size of a human being. "I can handle this much, Raging Fire!" Charlotte shot out a burst of fire against the fire balls and they mix together when they collide but her Raging Fire soon overwhelmed the fire balls which caused a small explosion. After a few seconds when the smoke of the explosion fades away she sees three stone golems standing in front of her.

Trevor quickly jumped up when the golems prepared to smash their fists on them. Charlotte did the same as Trevor and they both dodged the golems attack by jumping in the air. Charlotte's placed her hand on her book and then raised it in the air. "Ice Needle!" a pack of cutting shards of ice that are the size of a human being shot out of the ground and stab the gollems. "Now to finish it, Ice Fang!" She quickly turns the book around, facing it into the direction of the stone golems and a huge pillar of ice in the shape of a fang shot out of the book. The pillar that had the shape of a fang rammed through them and they burst into pieces.

When Charlotte and Trevor land on the ground he turned to her with a suprised expression on his face. "Is she family of the Belnades?" Trevor thought still showing a somewhat suprised expression on his face. Charlotte smiled after she turned her attention to the golems who were now destroyed but she slowly raised her eyebrow when she sees the expression on Trevor's face. "What?" Trevor closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Nothing let's keep moving." Trevor said with a serious tone in his voice when he walked past her but a very small smile could be seen on his face but it soon faded away when he saw Soma and Shanoa running on the courtyard, into the direction of the entrance of the village.

"Damn it where could the Vampire Killer be?" He thought while he followed Shanoa and Soma with Charlotte. The two kept running into the direction of where they heard the cry for help. On their way they cut down several Medusa heads who tried to turn them into stone but when they reached the gates Shanoa stopped running. "Why are you stopping?" The reincarnation of Dracula asked suprised and Shanoa slowly looked up at the woman standing on the gate. She wore a long, red silk dress. But what Shanoa and Soma noticed first wasn't her dress but when she opened her mouth slightly they could see her fangs.

"It's a vampire..." Shanoa whispered with a cold tone in her voice. Trevor and Charlotte stopped running when they were behind Shanoa and Soma. "You two! did you also came here through the porta-" Charlotte stopped talking when she noticed that she was being ignored but she soon turned her attention to the lady they were watching. "Who's...that?" Charlotte asked out loud. Soma shrugged but they all kept a serious expression on their face. "We don't know who she is but she's a vampire." the elegant lady jumped down on the ground and let out a sigh of boredom. Trevor stepped into the direction of the vampire. "That's enough reason for me to vanquish it. Leave her to me." The vampire hunter showed a playful smirk as he raised his eyebrow with a nod.

"My, my...who would have thought that you would make it to this place. I do not know if there are more but the ones that matter are here. **The vessel** and the **vampire killer**." Soma showed a furious expression on his face when he heard the word vessel. "Tch, your talking about me?" He asked after pointing his sword to the vampire. The vampire chuckles before she shrugged but Soma took a step forward so that he was standing next to Trevor.

And he suddenly dashed as fast as he could into the direction of the vampire. Soma was so fast that he was leaving images behind him of himself and before the vampire knew it Soma was already in front of her. He raised his sword ready to slash downward "Take this!" Soma yelled before he tried to slash the vampire but she quickly sidestepped and dodged his slash. After that she stepped on the top of the sword on the edge the side that wasn't sharp and that's when Soma noticed her unusual weight and strength as he struggled to lift his sword.

"Watch out!" Charlotte yelled out loud before Soma received a kick against his face which send him flying back to the group but he quickly recovered from the kick by kicking the ground and doing a backwards flip over the group so that he wouldn't hit them. After that he landed back on his feet in a crouching position. "What the hell?" Soma thought with a confused expression on his face. The vampire smiled while she raised her hand. "Time to test your power."

All the members of the group look suprised when they hear a loud roar coming from the forest that's behind the vampire and a Wyvern bursted out of the forest and flew high into the sky but he soon made his way to the gate and flew in the air above the vampire. Trevor tightend his grip on the whip and let the end of the whip rest on the ground, Soma raised his sword and placed the side of the sword in the palm of his other hand. Charlotte put one of her hands on a page of the book while she watched the Wyvern and Shanoa raised both her hands charging the wind in the palm of her hands.

"What a horrible night to have a curse unleashed upon your world!" a suprised and shocked expression went across Soma's face for a second because he knew she was talking about the world he lives in. The vampire lowered her hand and the Wyvern flew down to the group ready to attack...


End file.
